


Paramour

by NebulasPrime



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, TheKingdomofShipping, Valentine 2020, stone world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: A village holiday gives Chrome the chance to confess his feelings to Senku.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Chrome
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with Hikari no Hime  
> Hime, don't be surrpised, but posting it and it is fair~

Chrome sat at the edge of the opening of his hut. Watching everyone in the snow-covered village milling about finish setting up the festivities for the event. One of the few things they celebrated within the confines of the island. Other than the villages games and that won't happen again for a long time. Chrome would usually dislike this holiday, Paramour, because he couldn't near Ruri to confess or dance with her. Although, everything had changed in the last few months. His feelings had changed. One he couldn't believe that could have happened. Someone had finally made him turn his attention away from the beautiful blonde. One he had loved and fought for since a child. Now the word love for her left a bad taste in his mouth. It also left him debating whether this would be the night everything would change. Looking up to the sky to see sky had turned from a brilliant blue to one mixed with pink and magenta.

Getting up from the floor to descend the ladder and closing the door to the hut. He scanned the area for those who were left behind. Noticing it was himself and Senku. Chrome gulped for he knew what this could mean for him. He could tell Senku was lost in thought when walked over to him. Senku had been working on something all day had finally got the result he had wanted. Truth be told, with no one around, Senku was almost bored out of his mind. Until now.

He turned to Chrome and watched him for a few seconds. Noticing he was fidgeting a bit as he stood there. Everything in the male screamed nervousness and barely hidden anxiety. It made Senku curious, in a way. What did he reason behind his flushed cheeks?

A few months ago, Senku's mind would supply Ruri without missing a beat. Kohaku made Chrome's crush on the priestess clear as day and it wasn't like Chrome did much effort to hide it. But that was a few months ago. Now, Senku just wanted to ignore that obvious answer. Knowing Chrome liked someone else hurt him. _Because I like you_. Senku scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit that didn't really leave him even after he and Tsukasa parted ways on that hill. "Where's everyone? Not even Suika appeared yet."

He wouldn't admit he missed the little girl. Not out loud, at least.

"Oh," Chrome cough and tried to hide his nervousness but had the feeling he was failing badly, "She is with everyone in the village for Paramour. Remember? Or are you stuck in the latest project that you forgot?"

Senku rubbed the back of his neck again as a sly smirk played on his lips. Telling Chrome, he might have since everyone had been busy trying to create the cell phones. This made the brunet forget his anxiety for a bit as his cheeks puffed out in mild anger and annoyance. A hand quickly latched onto Senku to pull him towards the bridge that linked the mainland to the island. Senku eyes were wide in surprise while his hair wiped around his head from the fast pace. The sky now noticeably darker than before.

"Oh," Senku said. The village was almost unrecognizable with all the decorations around. He didn't even have the time to process the feeling of Chrome's hand around his arm and just how warm it was. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Magma carrying large tree trunks to build the fire in Ruri's small island.

"What was the tradition behind it again? I don't remember it. Did you even tell me?" Senku mused, watching the people around them working on the preparations.

Chrome made a 'hn' noise before answering, "It was part of the hundred stories that been passed down for generations. We celebrate our love for one another, some give gifts while others might hope more than the love of a family."

That seemed to make Senku freeze for a moment. Not that Chrome noticed as he kept on talking, "I think it mainly started because of a story that told of multiple of festivals that centered around love and family. Though the love stuck with the girls. Hey, are you alright Senku?"

Energetic eyes growing soft as he looked back at the blond. Unsure what was wrong with him in that moment. His hand tightening around Senku in worry. An action that made him realize he was even still holding onto the other male hand. Chrome quickly let it got as a light pink dusted his cheeks when his head turned away. The darkness of the night hiding his embarrassment. Senku snapped out of his daze when Chrome's hand went away. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, there were quite a few of them."

He couldn't help but be amazed his old man even thought of including it in those stories. Byakuya never hid he had no interest in love or romance, after all. But then again, he did marry Lilian at some point and even had children with her. Yeah, this was totally Lilian's idea.

"In Japan back then we usually celebrated Valentine's, where it was tradition for boys to give their loved one’s chocolate—oh, I got to make some for you later—and something called White Day, when girls returned the favor. But that also changed with time and girls also gave chocolate on Valentine's and vice-versa." He smirked, that cocky smirk that irked so many people around him. "Believe it or not, I actually received quite a few on Valentine's."

For Chrome, it made him feel something rarely he felt before. Jealousy. Jealous over people who were now in stone. People who had the audacity to have the ability to do something he can't. It was one of the few things he was able to hide from Senku as he happily, an energy that didn't meet his eyes, said, "Is that so?! That so cool! I wish we could as much as you. Anyway, I'm going to see if Ruri need help with anything."

Chrome soon ran off after that. Disappearing on the other side of the bonfire in the middle of the village. Confusing Senku about the sudden change in him. He couldn’t help but blink in confusion and was a bit hurt at the same time. He didn't know what he expected Chrome to do, but it surely wasn't running away—no, running to Ruri. He just took his time to look around, unsure of what to do now to distract his mind from what he was feeling. He wasn't familiar with these festivities. Even back then, he used to retreat to his lab to avoid the overly sweet exchanges. Senku tended to be more annoyed than anything when girls and boys alike still had the audacity to follow him to his little heaven just to give him chocolates. Senku sighed. He walked over to the nearest people, the couple of grandpa and grandma that apparently also looked after Suika after her parents passed away in a previous winter. Surely, they could give him something to do and distract him, right?

**-P-**

As for Chrome, he slowed his pace to a stop next to Ruri and watched Senku wonder over to Suika. He was talking to her, playing with her, focusing his attention on her. The jealousy started to bubble again as he watched. Squishing it down soon after. He shouldn’t be jealous of a child, let alone the sweet Suika. He was hard pressed to hate someone as adorable as her. But the feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, if you’re not careful she'll burst into flames," a female voice states from his side. Causing Chrome to jump up with a frighten wail. Turning quickly to Ruri standing beside him with a large grin. As if she had caught a delicious catch or something.

"Ruri! Why would you do that," he yelled out. Easily forgetting he used her as an excuse to escape Senku. She gave a giggle at the surprised face he had given.

"You know Chrome, if you wait too long, he'll be out of your grasp forever," Ruri says as she straightens her poster from her bent over one. Her gaze setting on the sight of Senku playing with Suika. She knew better that her friend devotion had shifted from her to someone else. A soft smile graced when Chrome sputtered while trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"I don't know what you’re talking about. I'm not going to lose anyone," chocolate eyes diverting away from the blonde. Hoping not to confirm anything about what he felt. Which proved she was right in the end.

"Keep saying that Chrome. Maybe Tsukasa will take him as a prize when everything is over. I can see that Hyoga character keeping him for himself," Ruri mindless states as she watches her sister join Senku and Ruri. She feels bad for the manipulation, but he wasn’t doing anything. She will be damned if she didn’t help him find some form of happiness before it was too late. Short of kicking his butt like her sister.

Chrome whipped his head around to her when she’s says that. Shocked she would say that as something bubbled in his stomach. A sickness that he didn’t like when he thought of Tsukasa or Hyoga having their hands on Senku. Chrome shifted his eyes downward to the other.

Playing with Suika and talking with Kohaku. Though something had changed as he talked with her. He wondered what was happening. The fear and curiosity starting to become overwhelming. Giving Ruri a final look before dashing away down the bridge. A small laugh escaped Ruri while a hand covered her hand. Such simple words and a short amount of time really changed his outlook on things. She just hoped it would be for the better and that Kohaku had enough time before Chrome reaches them.

**-P-**

Senku smiled as Suika came out of the little hut. He lowered himself to her height and opened his arms when she ran to him, almost making him fall. The little girl quickly made him forget all the uneasiness he was feeling. Time passed fast when he was with Suika. He wondered if his father felt the same way when Senku was little and pulled him into his experiments. Children were fun and he could see himself with one or two in the far future, when humanity was ready to rise back to its old glory on its own and he was free to live his own life. Senku chuckled, looking at the darkening sky. He wondered how long it would take for Chrome to come back now. Senku didn't like to wait for others. If it took too long, he'd just go back to his work. He had plenty of things to do, anyway.

Suika was in the middle of teaching Senku how to make a decent flower crown—it was a part of the traditions, apparently—when Kohaku approached them. She didn't say anything at first, just watching Senku stead and methodically putting the small flowers together. Despite the almost uninterested expression, his eyes were glowing, and his fingers were careful like it was one of his precious experiments. Kohaku smiled, looking from the scientist to the happy Suika. She was glad Senku was so good for the little girl, from making sure she could see the world as it was to going along with her childish plans. Almost like a father.

"What do you want?" Senku eventually asked, putting down the finished flower crown just to start another one.

Kohaku hummed, amused. "Just wondering what miracle brought you here." She glanced over at her sister on the other island, talking to a rather exasperated Chrome. "Also, I'm just glad you guys finally worked it out."

Senku blinked at her, confused. What the hell did that mean?

Kohaku blinked as well. "Wait, you didn't talk yet? Y'know, this thing going on between you two."

Senku's hands halted, "What thing?"

But in his heart, he was starting to panic. It couldn't be that Kohaku already knew of his feelings. Senku did everything he could to hide them well. He was sure Chrome didn't know—all his attention turned to Ruri, anyway.

"He doesn't know yet," Suika happily chirped in.

Kohaku gasped, only making Senku's confusion grow. "What I don't know yet?"

Kohaku leaned in closer, "That Chrome l—"

She stopped when hurried footsteps approached them, looking up to see a very red Chrome looking at them. Chrome skidded to a stop in front of the trio. Giving a confused look to Kohaku when she’s sighed, and her sight seemed to go past him. Puzzled as to why she was to do it and silently left them. Going off to the distance with Suika in tow. The young Suika just seemed to giggle as she ran off. Chrome eyes widen when he realized they knew to. Who in the village didn't know about his feelings? Was nothing sacred anymore. Cheeks glowing red by now from embarrassment. The saving grace from his thoughts is when Senku said something.

Senku frowned at the silent interaction. He didn't know why, but his own face felt hot when he saw just how red Chrome was.

"So, what's the deal with the giant fire? You gonna cook a giant marshmallow or what?" He went back to his last flower crown, simply to have an excuse to not look at Chrome.

When he finished, Senku stood up, putting the flower crown on Chrome's head. He didn't let himself think too much of what forget-me-nots meant, or he might combust with embarrassment. "For you."

Chrome cheeks glowed brighter in the darkness as he looked at Senku. If they glowed any brighter than they would light up like light bulbs. A hand went to his mouth to curl around it with the thumb sticking upwards. He tried to gain his composure the best he could to answer his question, "It symbolize the love the village has for everyone. The different kinds. Family bonds, sibling bonds, the friendships between people and last, but not least, the strong one between lovers."

Chrome pointed his look at Senku that was not part of his usual repertoire. Not the usual energetic one, the one of worry, or his thinking one. This one seemed serious and was filled with something Chrome could tell Senku hadn't seen in a long time. Senku hummed in understanding. So that was what the fire was for. He wondered if it came from the six astronauts or was something that his father came up with. He didn't address the change in Chrome's expression. After what Kohaku said, he was afraid of what it could mean. Senku wasn't ready for that just yet. "What else you do? Gift each other’s? Burn something as an offering? Pray for those gone?"

He couldn't help but think of his father. Senku wished he could do something for his old man, even if there was no way Byakuya would know about it. He closed his eyes, a sudden wave of pain hitting him I miss you, dad. Chrome faulted at the obvious change in topic. He knew Senku wasn't dense in the slightest. He guessed he need to take this a step further than normal. He knew Senku might not be ready but least he could make everything known.

"We typically give gifts to one another. Some do toss offerings for the departed while those who confess their love dance around the fire to the beat of drums when they start," he answered in the hope this would get through Senku thick skull. A smile did grace his lips at the thought of dancing with the scientist. Ruri will surely be a nice dance partner, Senku thought bitterly. Who else would Chrome dance with now that the priestess was perfectly healthy? Not you, that small voice in his mind told him.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He focused on something else, "Chrome, can you help me find Kaseki? There are... two things I really want to do now."

Chrome felt his eye twitch at the request. He can't believe he couldn't take the hints at all. It was pointless to find Kaseki anyway. He would be part of the drummers this year for it was his turn. As if on cue, the spry old man started to drum a slow beat that seemed on beat with the fire that burned in the middle of the village. One that reminded him of rain and renewal. It was now or never. Grabbing Senku hand tightly to drag him off to the area by the fire before saying, "No, the old man is too busy now."

A few others gathered around the fire as well to dance. Joining the slow twirling and cheer that matched the beat. He knew he didn't need to look back Senku was surprised by the action. When Chrome did set his sights on Senku with determined eyes and a mischievous grin only proved that. Senku felt his heart twist in pain. So, there's no way he can get those keys, huh? He really wanted to get some copies of his old man's old car. It'd make for a great offering. His father sold it to give Senku a chance at following his dream. And the other... He'd keep it as a necklace. A reminder of everything that happened 3700 years ago and now seemed no more than a distant dream. He was real, he loved you, he still lives through you.

Senku felt his eyes widen in surprise at the low drumming from the other island. The dance itself reminded Senku of those he's seen in fantasy movies and series. It was beautiful, intimate and respectful at the same time, and Chrome would share it with Ruri. Why else would he join them? Senku stayed where he was, unsure of what to do. Should he just go back? It was less painful if he didn't see... Even if his heart begged him for a chance at seeing Chrome dancing under the firelight.

Chrome was tired of this by now. Senku was usually blunter than this. He wouldn’t drag something like this out. Chrome could feel his heart break a little because he knew he was being clear. The determined eyes he had before shifted into one of sadness. There was one final attempt left he could to make this real and make it shock to his system. Senku arched his eyebrow. He didn't understand why Chrome was still here, with him, when Ruri was already near the fire. Unless... No, Senku couldn't think about it. He refused to give himself hope, especially now. He smirked, trying to sound as confident and teasing as he usually was, "So? What are you waiting for?"

"You stupid," Chrome answers in a small voice before pulling Senku into a kiss. Ignoring the shocked gasps, the cheers from Kohaku and Ruri, the giggling from Suika as she covered her eyes but stilled peaked through her fingers, and Kinro tired word of " _Finally_ " said near them. Breaking it for much needed air to Senku wide crimson eyes looking at him. Even when they broke apart, Senku could still feel the softness of Chrome's lips over his, his taste. He still can't understand why, though. Chrome liked Ruri. That fact was obvious even for someone with no idea of what romance or love was. Even Senku realized it right away, even before having his suspicions confirmed by Kohaku. And yet...

Chrome kissed him. His mile ran ten billion miles a second, searching for an answer, for anything that could help him make sense of it all. He wasn't oblivious to the others' reactions. They all knew, somehow. So, this... did this mean... Chrome really liked him too? That it was okay to act on these feelings? He remembered Kohaku's words. That Chrome l— Now he knew what she was saying. That Chrome likes you. His voice was barely a whisper, "How... How long?"

How long has this being going on? How long have I been nothing but blind? How long we've been running around in circles?

"For far too long in my eyes but if I had a guess. It was sometime right before curing Ruri that I realized I was in love with you," Chrome answers, cheeks growing pinking again for the unknown amount of times today. Before he found himself burring his burning face into Senku chest. Can't believe he did this. Can't believe he finally confessed his love for this man. He felt so happy. So, satisfied that it happened. Suddenly he felt something on his cheek. It was a hand and it was making him look up. Senku looked at Chrome's eyes. They were the prettiest brown he ever saw, and the only ones he wanted to see every morning. But they looked blurry now, as though Senku was seeing them through the water. Oh, he thought belatedly. He was seeing Chrome through water, through the tears that gathered in his eyes.

"You," he said almost through gritted teeth, "are an idiot."

It was Senku's time to pull Chrome into a kiss. Tears slipped from his eyes when Senku kissed him this time. Happy that a dream of his was being fulfilled. Especially on a special night such as this. This will be a memory forever burned into his mind if he lived. Much like the fire burning next to them. Reminding everyone what kind of night Paramore could be.

**Author's Note:**

> **Discord:**   
>  [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)   
>  [The Kingdom of Shipping](https://discord.gg/yK6Cp24)


End file.
